Transformers: the movie(recast)
by supernova22
Summary: rewrite of certain scenes from the original transformers movie with original series characters rather than the new(to sell toys) cast it had.
1. auobot city

**So, a challenge on TFW2005 that I did was if the original TF movie wasn't done to sell new toys and so didn't have a bunch of new characters but instead used characters from the 1** **st** **two seasons. All the same characters die, for the autobots at least, thyat includes those on screen, in other adaptions or in deleted scenes from the movies, so those dead include Huffer, Wheeljack, Windcharger, Smokescreen, Red Alert, Beachcomber, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Brawn, Mirage and Trailbreaker. Also, as jazz is in Ultra magnus' role, cosmos is on the moonbase in his place, and since bee is in hot rods role, Hound is with spike in his place. For the decepticons, im gonna take some cues from the comic TF deviations comic, so you'll see how that stuff turns out next chapter.**

The nature of earth was peaceful and beautiful. Not far from Autobot city, at a serene pond, transformer and human sat together fishing. The robot looked down at the human child who was like a nephew to him, but saw that he was disinterested, distracted.

"the fish are jumping today, huh Daniel?"

Bumblebee was trying to pry information and be as casual about it as he could about it.

"I guess so" he said solemnly

"hey, what's the matter sport?"

"eh, I don't know"

"c'mon, you can tell your old uncle bee anything" he smiled down at him

"I guess I just miss my dad is all"

"huh, I see. Don't worry; your old man will be back real soon. Trust me, we both know he can't stay away from you too long. And even if he wanted to, your mother would drag him back" bumblebee laughed

Suddenly there was a splash in the water and bee began reeling in his line.

"woah, I got something Dan"

"wow, look at the size of it" he smiled

"yup, that is a new record alright, I think that puts me ahead of spike"

There was suddenly a beeping from a devise beside them.

"the shuttle is coming, let's go watch it land!" he ran off

"talk about dull Daniel" bee mocked as he reluctantly threw the fish back

"hurry or we'll miss it!"

Daniel hopped on his rocket board and took off back towards the city. However, in his excitement, he struck a boulder and was sent flying, only to be caught by bumblebee.

"carful Daniel, if anything happens to you, your mother will turn me into spare parts"

Bumblebee transformed, with danial landing in his driver seat and they sped off towards lookout mountain.

"faster bee, lets go faster!"

"all right dan, but buckle up. let's see what I can do"

Bumblebee sped faster and faster down the road, but so much so that he quickly came up on some road work the autobots were doing. He could see the massive Skyfire ahead directing he project. Knowing it was too dangerous to try and stop, bee decided to smash through the barrier and deal with the consequences later.

"by the ancients, bumblebee, what has gotten into you?!"

"Im so sorry Skyfire, we are in a big hurry and we couldnt stop and ill come back to help to help clean up so sorry…" bumblebee rambled as he sped further away

"young bots, always in a hurry" skyfire shook his head

At the observation peak, bumblebee and danial walked to the edge and saw the incoming ship.

"bumblebee, theres a whole in the ship!"

Bumblebee narrowed his optics and zoomed in. There indeed was a large whole in the ships stern, on the side of the cockpit. He gasped as he saw standing in the whole a starscream.

"decepticons! They're heading right into the city. The others won't even see them coming"

The logical thing would have been to call the others and warn them, but bees warrior instinct kicked in. He upholstered his gun and opened fire on the ship.

"bumblebee, have you gone mad!?" skyfire cried as he witnessed from below the mountain.

First at the exposed spot to hit starscream, but when that failed, and the decepticons became aware of his presence, he changed tactics and managed to hit the external fuel line, setting the ship aflame. From the exploding ship, dozens of deceptions poured out into the sky.

"attack!" megatron cried out

Recognizing bumblebee, and furious that his plan had been thwarted, he fired his cannon at full blast, destroying the peak. Bumblebee just managed to get hold of Daniel before they were sent sliding down the side of the mountain. As they landed on the slope, they were suddenly set upon by Blitzwing and Shrapnel.

"c'mon down auto-brats" Blitzwing sneered as he transformed to tank mode and targeted them

Suddenly there was a thunder in the air as a white shuttle barreled into the tank and knocked it aside. Both bots transformed and blitzwing leapt, but the larger skyfire seized him in the air then hurled him at the incoming shrapnel, sending both cons rolling down the mountain side.

"bumblebee get yourself and the human back to the safety of the city, I must engage the enemy and…"

"skyfire don't, you won't survive, and neither will we!"

Skyfire contemplated it; the cons did have air superiority and he would be quickly overtaken, and bee and the boy would never make it back to the city alone. He transformed and flew down the slope, low to the ground.

"follow me and stay close, we must get back to the city!"

Bumblebee transformed and sped off with his comrade passenger. He made sure to radio the other autobots about the situation and what was coming their way as they made their way down the slope. Good thing they did, as the decepticons were nearly on autobot citys doorstep. But knowing that was just enough of an edge for the autobots. Preceptor zoomed in with his lens to see the incoming force as Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Moonracer came to meet him.

"Commander Jazz, a cursory evaluation of Decepticon capability indicates a distinct tactical deficiency!"

"speak lingo I can understand, preceptor" jazz frowned

"We're outnumbered!" sideswipe warned

He fired on starscream as he flew down to strafe them and a blast sent them all sprawling. Jazz hopped right back up and knew he had to act. When optimus made him the citys commander, he knew a day like might come.

"listen up y'all, sideswipe, you and moonracer transform autobot city into fortress mode, break out all the stops for these turkeys. Preceptor, get to Blaster and tell him to hallaw at prime for back up."

"uh what about me jazz, I don't really think I should be out in all this destructive…"

"shut it streaker, this is serious, no one gives a damn about your finish"

"agreed, sunstreaker you can help me warn the other and organize the defenses, now let's roll boys and girls!"

The group split up to do their duties, as jazz and sunstreaker drove to the city interim, a realization hit him.

"Airialbot, this is jazz, get to the ark on the double and have omega supreme meet you there, out"

"wait, jazz, why would you send them away, superion and omega supreme could…"

"They gotta guard the ark, if the cons are crashing here, then I bet they'll be crashing there to. We can hold out here on our own"

"I realloy hope you're right"

"me to, kid, me to"

"man, don't call me kid!"

Moonracer suddenly froze as she and sideswipe were heading to their positions.

"wait, bumblebee and Daniel are still outside the city"

From their position they could see them and skyfire heading back but with decepticons on their tail.

"skyfire will keep them safe, but we can't worry about that now, let's go, before it's to late!"

They managed to activate the fortification process and make it inside, even as starscream attack them from the air, and he himself almost being claimed by the fortification process. Once inside, they quickly maned the control center and soon the city looked less like an actual city and more like a great battle station. Thanks to jazz and sunstreaker, the rest of the autobots had made it inside in time. Megatron fired in vain at the sealed doors.

"insecticons, breach their defenses!"

The insecticons indeed set upon one of the sealed side entrances to the city and began eating away at the metal doors. Soon, skyfire and bumblebee approached from the nearby road.

"scrap, the insecticons are in our way"

"not for long" skyfire added

He shot out two concentrated lasers that hit the insecticons dead on, sending the damaged bots falling into the river below. The autobots shot through the open whole and through the hallway as the blast doors closed behind them.

"now, let's get about fending this attack off"


	2. decepticon leadership

Astrotrain struggled to fly through space; he was damaged from the battle and had a whole force of decepticon in his hold. It was finally too much on his energy stores.

"jettison some weight or I'll never make it to cybertron!"

"fellow decepticons, astrotrain has requested that we lighten our burden" starscream announced

"in that case I say it is survivle of the fittest!"

"do I hear a second?"

"AYE!" many yelled

"and against?"

"nah" less cried

"the ayes have it"

Starscream opened the air lock as the others hearded the wounded, thunderscracker, skywarp and the insecticons, were forced out. Stasrcream the returned with the critically wounded megatron in hand.

"oh, how it pains me to do this" he smirked

"wait, I still function" megatron groaned weakly

"wanna bet"

Starscream released megatron and he roared his leitenants anme as he drifted away through the void.

"well, as megatron has, how shall we say, departed, I nominate myself as the new leader"

There were more than few objections and soon, the whole group broke out into mad infighting for command. Starscream stuck to the edge by the air lock, cautiously.

"ill let them beat the scrap out of each other and take my rightful place as leader when they're all spent"

"No you will not"

Shockwave stepped out from the cockpit, where he had silently sat since they left earth, but no more. The other decepticons all ceased their battles and watch with intrigue.

"you will not lead the deceptiocns starscream, I shall"

"you, you poor excuse for a cyclops, you do not even match the glory of me, you dod not deserve leadership"

"leadership isn't about deserving it, it is about the logical choice, and the least logical choice to lead is you"

"this sudden ambition is quite amusing. Where were you when your precious megatron was dumped out?"

"I was loyal to megatron, but mor so, to the decepticon cause, he served it well but he was beyond unsalvageable"

"I will not be denied my position as leader!"

Starscream raised his laser but was struck by a beam from shockwabes laser hand. Starscream cried out and convulsed as his circuits sizzled. Shockwave calmly walked by him, opened the air lock and shoved the twitching starscream out to join the other discarded warriors. Managing to muster the small energy left in his thrusters, he floated over to the form of megatron.

"so, you were cast adrift yourself eh starscream. It would seem you are no more junk than me"

"you will always be junk compared to me megatron" he sneered

Starscream removed megatron fusion cannon and attached it to himself. He then put his foot thrusters against megatrons chest and summoning as much energy as he could, released a bust of fire intoi megatrons chest. The scorched decepticon wailed at his subordinate as he was sent spiraling away and out of control until he vanished in the blacknes of the void.

"goodbye megatron, this time, you will not return" he smiled

Unfortunaly, his energy was spent and he was left to drift with the other fallen warriors when a booming voice was heard.

"megatron"

"who said that he screeched?"

"I am unicron" the maw of a large metal planetoid bellowed

"I am starscream, once and always leader of the decepticons. I have terminated megatron"

"you exaggerate"

"the point is he is he is gone!"

"I had an offer for him, and I extend that offer to you"

"what offer?"

"you will destroy the autobot matrix of leadership, it is the one thing, the only thing, that can stand in my way"

"and what is in it for me?"

"your bargaining posture is highly dubious, but very well. Iu will provide you with a new body, and new troops to command"

"and?"

"and nothing! You belong to me now"

"starscream be longs to nobody!"

"clearly I've misjudged you, proceed on your way to oblivion"

Unicron maw began to grow with energy, and thus so did starscream fear.

"no stop, I accept your terms, I accept. I will serve you"

"excellent"

Energy surged from unicron into starscream. His body was reconfigured and reformatted.

"yes, yes! Give me all you've e got. I will destroy every autobot and any decepticons who will not bow at my feet!" he squealed with glee

He emerged in an upgraded and rebuilt body based on his previous form. Best was the fact that megatrons fusion cannon had been included in the upgrade, and he now wielded one on each arm.

"behold, Megascream" unicron declared

He turned to see his fellow fallen warriors overcome with unicrons energy as well.

"and these shall be

"and these shall be your minions…"

Thundercracker was then reformatted into a blue winged and bearded warrior.

"Scourge, the tracker…"

The insecticons were then remade into warriors nearly identical to scourge.

"and his huntsman, The Sweeps…"

Skywarp then finally reformatted and emerged as a sleek, horned purple warrior.

"and cyclonus, the warriors"

A hatch on the side of unicron form then opened and from its light, a vessal formed.

"and this, shall be your ship. Now go"

"I will obliterate shockwave and every decepticon who stands against me, then I shall do the same to the autobots until the matrix had been destroyed. To cybertron!"

Megascream and his new forces boarded the ship as it made speed to their home world.

"destroy the matrix" unicron reminded them as they departed

On cybertron, at an ancient alter flanked by statues of the former decepticon warlords, Shockwave stood, himself flanked by the cone heads, his new guard. Below, the remaining decepticon elite stood; soundwave and his cassettes, reflector, the triple changers and the constructicons. They neither cheered nor jeered his appointment as leadership. They merely accepted it.

"fellow decepticons, is your leader I intend to…"

Suddenly all eyes turned upward as the sounds of s jet we heard, and one soon appeared. It flew low and barreled through the crowd. It transformed and stood at the bottom of the stair case.

"who isd this pretender to my throne!?"

"starscream!? Illogical, you could not have…"

"here's it what I can do!"

Starscream pointed his fusion cannon and fired upwards at his rival. The coneheads dove from the platform as the blast struck shockwave. He cried out as his circuits sizzled, his armor burned and energy burst from his sole optic. As the energy faded, he stood, charred and blackened for a moment before his body disintegrated into a pile of ash. Starscream turned, grinning , towards the stunned decepticons.

"will anyone else object to my claim for leadership?"

None spoke.

"all hail Megascream!" he declared

They were all silent for another moment, looking about at each other.

"all hail megascream! MEGASCREAM!"

"about time" he grinned


End file.
